


Aegle - Dazzling Light

by Nigg



Series: Magic, Vows and Cursed Things [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Getting Together, Hybrids, Keith hates vampires, M/M, Mutual Pining, Or does he, Original Vampires, Pining Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolf Adam (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolves, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigg/pseuds/Nigg
Summary: Keith was almost in the inner garden when a voice interrupted his thoughts: “Babe, if you were the sun, I wouldn’t mind getting on fire for you.”He turned, one eyebrow lifted and his lips curved in a confused frown. “What?”Lance appeared to his side with a grin. “It’s a joke, you know? Because… In most traditions, they believe vampires burn in the sun?”“But it’s not true,” Keith retorted, not understanding where the other was going. “You don’t.”“Yeah but…” The vampire scratched the back of his head. “Nevermind, I can’t explain it, it’s not funny when you do that."





	Aegle - Dazzling Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm planning more things for this AU and I'm very excited about it but, first, I wanted to post this little prequel about Keith and Lance's first meeting and Adam's origin. If you haven't read Slave of the Sun Bound to the Moon, it's okay, the story doesn't require knowledge of the other fic but if you like this little one-shot, maybe consider checking it out! I hope you'll enjoy <3
> 
> \--
> 
> _Aegle_ (Αἴγλη, "brightness" or "dazzling light") was the most beautiful of the Naiads, consort of the Sun.

It wasn’t unusual for the wolves to get into more or less ferocious fights, either with other packs, or different creatures. For one pack to be almost completely wiped out in the span of a few days, though, was unheard of. Adam couldn’t believe his eyes as he scanned the devastation around him. He hadn’t been there when it happened. He always tried to remain aside from the conflicts, being more interested in herbs and ancient runes than in rivalries, but he knew the Koganes, their families had been friends for many years.

All his senses were alert, his big caramel ears perked up at the side of his head, ready to listen to the faintest evidence of someone still being alive. He didn’t hear it at first, but as he progressed in the meadow, the sound grew louder: it was a cry. With a growl, he ran towards it, his paws hitting the ground rhythmically with soft thumps.

“Keith!” He howled, recognizing the form of his friends’ child, alone, his eyes red and puffy and his limbs covered in scratches and bites.

“Adam, is that you?” The boy replied with a broken voice, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

Adam turned back to his human form to hug him close. “Keith! I’m so happy to see you. I’m here now. I’ll take care of you.” 

He buried his face in the child’s hair and let him cry over his shoulder, until he no longer had tears to shed and fell asleep from exhaustion.

 

*

 

Many years later, the memory of that day was still etched deep in Keith’s mind. The rest of his new pack never accepted him completely as one of their own but he didn’t care, he had Adam and that was enough. They used to travel a lot, sometimes on their own and sometimes together, and Keith helped the older wolf in his studies. Until Adam went missing for months and, when he came back, he wasn’t the same person as before.

He spent all his days researching old books, myths and legends, refusing to explain what he was looking for. Keith made sure Adam remembered to eat and sleep properly, took care of him, like Adam did when he was little but it hurt to see him so desperate and not understand why or what he could do to help. He felt powerless.

“Adam, why won’t you tell me anything? Please!” He begged for the umpteenth time one day and, usually, the older werewolf just shook his head and mumbled an excuse. That time, though, he stopped, staring wide-eyed at the page in front of him and snapped: “There’s a person we need to find.”

Keith was surprised by the different reaction at first but, seeing how Adam had lightened up at the idea, there was nothing he could do but agree.

They talked to at least nine different witches before one managed to tell them where they could find the people they were looking for. Only then, Adam told Keith what he planned to do.

“Are you insane? What… What would that make you? A vampire? Will you lose your ability to turn into a wolf?” Keith asked in disbelief.

“There are theories about it but no one has ever seen a true vampire-werewolf hybrid so there’s no way to be certain about what will happen.”

Adam was visibly excited about the idea, grinning and explaining all the things he had read. Keith couldn’t believe his ears. “There’s no way I’m going to let you do it. What if you don’t survive the transition at all?”

“Keith,” Adam said, holding both of his hands. “I am sorry but I have to do it. I met someone while I was away, he… He is very important to me, and he needs my help. I am ready for anything.”

They arrived in Arus the following day and found the address they had been given quite easily. The house, if you wanted to call it that, was majestic. It was white, complete with a porch and a courtyard, three floors with big windows almost completely covered by bizarre-looking plants and, all around the top floor, a canopied balcony.

“Are you sure they’ll even let us in?” Asked Keith, staring at it. “What are they, some sort of royals?”

Adam chuckled. “Well, I’ve heard the citizens call them kings or princes but it’s out of respect more than anything because, you know, they are next to the most powerful creatures in existence.”

“So you’ve said,” Keith mumbled, keeping his arms crossed against his chest, as they took the final steps bringing them to the door.

Adam had barely knocked when a tall vampire with dark skin and a bright grin on his face opened. “Hello! What can we do for you?”

“Hello, I am Adam and this is my brother Keith, we… Have an important favor to ask you.”

Noticing Adam’s expression, the vampire turned serious. “You are not from Arus, are you?” He paused, before adding, hesitant: “Werewolves?”

Keith shuffled uneasily on his feet. He told Adam vampires shouldn’t be trusted.

“No, we are not and yes we are werewolves, but it’s just the two of us,” Adam replied and the other nodded.

“Okay, you can come in,” he said. “I’m Hunk. Welcome to the palace.”

He led them along two different corridors before stopping in a living room that looked like it came straight out of an interior design catalog. There were three vampires there, two had long pale hair and were huddled on a couch, whispering animatedly to each other. The other was the most beautiful creature Keith had ever seen. His skin was smooth and tanned, his legs long and thin and his eyes magnetic. They met his own and captured him with their intensity. He didn’t dare blink until the other looked away, bringing a piece of his heart with him.

“These are my siblings, Lance and Allura, and he is her boyfriend Lotor.” Hunk introduced them as they all waved. “You can go on and ask. If you’ve heard bad things about us, please forget them. I promise we are nice people and always happy to help if we can.”

“Thank you, I… There’s a person who needs my help,” Adam started, “he is under a curse and-” he hesitated, looking back at Keith for reassurance. When his attention returned to the vampires, there was a fire in his gaze. “I love him. I’ve searched everywhere for another way to do this but I couldn’t find it and I won’t be able to see him for a hundred years, so I humbly ask you to turn me into a vampire.”

The one called Lance jumped up from his chair. “You want to be a vampire??” He asked in disbelief. “But you are a werewolf, we can’t guarantee what will happen.” Keith was taken aback by his worried look. He couldn’t help the voice in the back of his mind saying that maybe not all vampires were mean.

“I know. But there are theories about it. According to those, if a random vampire tries to turn a werewolf they will only kill them, but if it’s an original vampire, like the three of you, the magic in their blood should be powerful enough to complete the transition.”

Lance shook his head, stepping closer to Adam to study his features. “Theories,  _ should _ ... Are you sure you want to risk your life on those?”

“I am almost four hundred years old, I don’t know if I will live for another century,” the determination in Adam’s tone made a shiver run down Keith’s spine. “This is my only option.”

“Wow, I could never do that for one single person, am I right, Hunk?” Lance said with a teasing lilt to his voice, winking at his brother, who groaned. 

“Lance, please, this is serious!”

Keith tightened the grip on his forearms. Even if he wasn’t mean, he was definitely an idiot.

The vampires told Adam they had to think about it and asked him to stay for a couple of days to explain in detail the theories he had found, while they contacted a witch to help them in the process. Adam thanked them and settled in the room they had been given in the ‘palace’ to rest, but Keith felt like he couldn’t breathe in there.

He was almost in the inner garden when a voice interrupted his thoughts: “Babe, if you were the sun, I wouldn’t mind getting on fire for you.”

He turned, one eyebrow lifted and his lips curved in a confused frown. “What?”

Lance appeared to his side with a grin. “It’s a joke, you know? Because… In most traditions, they believe vampires burn in the sun?”

“But it’s not true,” Keith retorted, not understanding where the other was going. “You don’t.”

“Yeah but…” The vampire scratched the back of his head. “Nevermind, I can’t explain it, it’s not funny when you do that. Look, I was wondering if you would like to do something? I mean, with me? Would you like to go out with me?”

He was gesturing between the two of them, as if to emphasize his question and his eyes were so incredibly blue and hopeful, Keith felt his heart tighten in his chest.

“I’d prefer not to,” he said.

“What does it mean?” Lance asked and when Keith didn’t reply, the corners of his lips twitched downward. “Okay. Well, I’ll leave you to your tour of the place, then.”

The vampire disappeared, leaving behind him only a sweet scent that reminded Keith of hazelnuts and autumn evenings around a fire.

The days turned into weeks and Hunk and Lance still hesitated, saying they wanted to ask for a different opinion or a way to make some safe experiment with their blood first. Adam told Keith many times that he could leave but he always refused. He wanted to be there, help if he could, and, especially, he wanted to be there on the day Adam would die, to make sure they did everything they could to save him.

After two months of waiting, when they made him drink their blood for the eleventh time to see how it affected him, Adam lost his patience. “We already know I can handle vampire blood in my system, another test won’t change that. I am ready. I know what I’m doing.”

Lance bit his bottom lip. With his fangs retracted and that thoughtful expression, he looked really cute. He met his eyes and Keith cursed himself for being caught staring but it was too late. The vampire smirked. He had continued to ask him out every now and then and the better they got to know one another, the more difficult it was becoming for Keith to refuse him.

“Fine, we’ll do it,” Lance said, turning back to Adam and the wolf sighed, the accumulated tension leaving him as he replied:

“Thank you.” 

“I would wait before thanking them,” Keith muttered and walked away with his fists clenched. He knew that day would come, eventually, but having to face it was a completely different matter.

“Hey…” Lance whispered softly, catching up with him.

“I am really not in the mood, Lance.”

“I know, I just…” the vampire tapped his fingers repeatedly over the handrail of the stairs. “I’m sorry. I know it must be difficult for you.”

“It is,” Keith agreed, continuing to look down at his shoes. Then, with a hushed voice, he added: “But don’t be. I am grateful that you agreed to help him.”

He felt Lance’s hand tentatively brushing his arm and he finally raised his eyes to meet his. The vampire had a sheepish smile on his face when he asked: “Come with me? I promise I won’t use pick-up lines or anything this time. There’s a place I would like to show you.”

“Okay,” Keith nodded, he could use any distraction. He let Lance take his hand to lead him without thinking much about it and he only startled a little when the other began running at vampire-speed. It was unlike anything Keith had ever experienced before, fast, inebriating, he lost himself in the sensation, in the adrenaline running through his veins.

When they stopped in front of a stair, leading underground, he was still dazzled. Only the cold fingers entwined with his warm ones kept him standing. Lance’s excited giggles reached him as if they were coming from underwater. “Hey, you can let go now. If I had been human, you would have crushed it.”

“I’m sorry,” he replied, blinking and taking his arm back in an instant.

“Don’t be, it was adorable,” Lance was beaming. He booped his nose and teased: “The big bad wolf is scared of speed.”

“I am not,” Keith grumbled but his pout only made Lance laugh more.

“Come on, we are here,” he said, hurrying to step inside. Keith instantly followed, he had been so distracted he hadn't noticed that the sky was clear and the sun must have been hurting him.

At the bottom of the stairs was an opening, carved into the rock. A feeble light pulsated, showing and concealing the place intermittently. Watching closer, he noticed it came from a hole in the middle of the cave. It looked like a pool of water, but Keith could feel it was something very different.

“I present you the Source,” announced Lance, opening his arms dramatically to his sides. His voice echoed in the cave.

“Wow,” Keith could only say, awed by the magic flowing through every fiber of his being.

“It’s pretty cool, eh?” Lance nudged his side with his elbow. “You should change in your werewolf form, it’d feel even better.”

Keith was still too astonished to protest or distance himself. “How do you know?” He asked.

“Well… I know some werewolves…” He trailed off, looking in the distance and scratching the back of his head. For some reason, he seemed embarrassed to admit that.

“Are you sure you won’t mind?” Keith asked, studying his reaction closely.

“No, don’t worry,” Lance replied with a shrug. He turned around to give him some privacy and the gesture made Keith smile against his will as he did what Lance said.

The dark wolf moved around the small room, basking in the power enveloping him. Lance was right, it was amazing. His heart burst as he met Lance’s eyes again, noticing the fond expression on the vampire’s face. Only then, he realized the intimacy of the moment they were sharing. He wondered when did that happen, how did they get that close and comfortable together. 

“Do you feel better?” Lance asked, his voice soft and his expression relaxed. For the second time that day, Keith found himself staring at him and he hoped with all his might that Lance would keep his word and don’t hit on him in that moment because he didn’t know if he would have the strength to keep his distance.

“Yes, thank you,” he whispered after returning to his human form feeling a prickle on his cheeks that told him he was blushing. If Lance noticed, he said nothing. 

They walked back to the palace, slowly this time, both of them silent and deep in their thoughts. He still couldn’t say that he was ready for what was about to happen but he felt a lot better. Now, he knew that he could do it. When they entered the living room where the others were gathered, Lance squeezed his arm reassuringly before leaving his side to go meet Adam. They had decided he would be the one to bite him because he was the older brother and, as such, the most powerful of the three. Hunk, Allura and Lotor were to the side, ready to step in in case of need and they had called three witches to supervise. Keith didn’t take his eyes off Lance as the vampire took a deep breath and bared his fangs, who grew longer and sharper. First, he bit his own arm, letting the dark red drops fall over his pale skin. Even if he expected it, the sight of Adam drinking the blood from the wound made a shiver run down his spine. He anxiously twisted his fingers, clutching the hem of his shirt. Then, Lance sunk his teeth in Adam’s neck.

His heart hammered in his throat and tears collected at the corners of his eyes, but he managed not to scream even as Adam’s skin got paler and paler until he passed out.

Lance pulled back and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. His cheeks were dark and his eyes glassy as he slumped down on the floor, biting nervously at the inside of his cheeks. Keith couldn’t move, frozen on his spot by all the emotions fighting for dominance in his gut.

Only when Adam opened his eyes, they all breathed again.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr [@onpointedfeetandbrokendreams](https://onpointedfeetandbrokendreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
